


Family Is Getting Bigger:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Freedom Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bar Fight/Fighting, Bar Room Brawl, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, First Meetings, Friendship, General, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Bobbie Anderson decided to take Danny up on his offer, She moved back to Oahu, which made a certain blond headed detective happy, He arranged a dinner for her to meet his ohana, Will it be successful?, Is she gonna be part of the team?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!**Author's Notice: You have to readFreedomfirst, Before reading this one, Sorry, Kind of a short one, Please read it, & enjoy, This is part of my series!!!!*





	Family Is Getting Bigger:

*Summary: Bobbie Anderson decided to take Danny up on his offer, She moved back to Oahu, which made a certain blond headed detective happy, He arranged a dinner for her to meet his ohana, Will it be successful?, Is she gonna be part of the team?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Notice: You have to read **_Freedom_** first, Before reading this one, Sorry, Kind of a short one, Please read it,  & enjoy, This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams got the best news in a form of a letter, his girlfriend of three months, Roberta "Bobbie" Anderson, is moving back to Oahu, & he could not be any happier, He thinks that it's the right time to introduce her to his ohana, & he hopes that they would love her, like he does.

 

Steve McGarrett, Chin-Ho Kelly, Lori Weston, & Kono Kalakaua were waiting for their friend, as they were setting up for the debriefing on the new case that they just got, They noticed that the blond was acting very strangely, & figured that it has to do with his vacation he took, He looked over at the cousins, "Danny is gonna need our support, cause it's hard for him to open up to us sometimes, So let's be there for him, OK ?", The Cousins nodded, & they finished setting up, They were sitting around waiting for Danny to come strolling through.

 

"Grace, Thanks for doing this for me, Remember Danno loves you", Danny said smiling as he talked to his daughter on his cell on the way to HQ, Grace laughed & said, "Love you more, Danno, See ya on Friday, Here is Mom", & hands the phone to her mother, Rachel came on & was thrilled that Danny found someone new to share his life with, She insisted that Grace spend the first half of her summer vacation with him, Danny thanked her profusely, & hung up, whistling a happy tune, He was in such a great mood, & he hopes that he can convince his friends to come to **_The Hilton_** as support, when they meet the new lady in his life.

 

Danny made it into HQ, & he went straight to his friends, & asked, "Would you like to meet my girlfriend, Bobbie ?" & they nodded, Danny went through the full details on how he met her, "She is also a Seal, deals with bombs, & specializes in weapons, Babe, You & her would have a bunch to talk about", he indicated to Steve, & Steve smiled, he was happy that his partner finally found love, & the others were happy too, Lori said smiling, "Danny, You can definitely count on us to be there for you", Chin said, "You deserve this so much, Brah", & Kono said, "As your honorary sisters, Me & Lori will have to see if she is good enough for you & Gracie", & Steve said, "Buddy, Kono is kidding, I am sure she is terrific, We can not wait til Friday Night, We will meet you at **_The Hilton_** , OK ?", Danny smiled & sighed in relief, that part was over, Now they can focus on their work & case, which they left HQ to do so.

 

Bobbie got her home settled, & had everything that she wanted arranged, she got a call from Danny, telling her that she will be meeting his ohana, Friday Night at the Hilton, she said with a smile, "I can't wait, Sugar", & then they arranged for a date that night, she got out her sexiest & shortest dress, she got into the shower, & when she was done, she dried herself off, she sprayed some **_Angel_** perfume on her neck  & cleavage, she did her hair in a half twist, leaving some of her hair to frame her face. She did her makeup, & left, she made her way to Danny's Hotel, that was temporary, til he can find his own place.

 

Danny set his room in the perfect setting, & he was ready for love, & for Bobbie, As soon as he lets her in, she ripped off his shirt, & he got her out of her dress, he got out of his pants & boxers, & she got out of her panties, They threw themselves against the wall, & were tasting what the other has to offer. They made love in every part of the room, & finally hit the bed, where they wouldn't let up on each other, "FUCK, BOBBIE !!", the blond detective yelled, "SHIT, I KNOW, DANNY !!!", she exclaimed back, as she felt him thrusting into her, & they were spent, they fell asleep in each others' arms, & spent the next three days in the room.

 

The Dinner happened, Bobbie brought matching flowers for Kono, Lori, & Grace to wear in their hair, so it matched the dresses, they are wearing, Pink for Kono, Green for Gracie, & Yellow for Lori, She is wearing a white flower in her hair, with a matching white dress, Danny has on a Red Lei, to match his shirt, & Bobbie has a green one for Chin, & Blue for Steve, when they got there, intros were made, & Bobbie presented her gifts, which the others thanked her, & thought of her as sweet, & Danny deserved her.

 

Then things got easier, & The Team made Bobbie feel comfortable, she talked about her experiences as a cop, & cases that she was involved in, She talked about the Reserves, & the Navy, she really impressed Steve, & he offered her a job with Five-O, which the others & him pressured her to take, Lori said smiling, "We need another girl to even it out, & I love for you to be my partner", Bobbie nodded & smiled saying, "I would love it too", Steve & Danny said in unison, "It's settled", & Bobbie went up to get some more drinks. There were two assholes, who heard about the Navy, & Five-O, They decided to set the record straight.

 

As Bobbie was waiting for the drinks, The Team saw the Assholes approach Lorraine, they made sure that Grace was out of earshot, the Assholes began to torment her, by each smacking her on the ass, & then Asshole # 1 said, "The Navy is glorified backup", & # 2 said, "Yeah, Five-O sucks", & Bobbie came up with a witty comeback, & then they came after her, & she defended herself, knocking Asshole # 2 out, & said to Asshole # 1 seething as she bent his arm behind him, "Don't you ever insulted the Navy again, or other branches of our military, Five-O keeps this island safe, If you mess with them, You mess with me", Asshole # 1 said crying, "You are breaking my arm", Bobbie said, "I don't break on the first offense, I merely bend, Get the hell out of here", she lets him go, He gathers his friend, & left the bar. The Others congratulated her, & told her this, Steve said, "You handled yourself well, Bobbie" & "You were amazing", Danny said smiling, Chin said, "Remind me never to get you angry", Lori said, "You are definitely the best, so welcome to our ohana", & Kono said with a bigger smile then anyone at the table, "Sistah, You are definitely my kind of woman, I know you will take care of my brother", Grace not understanding what happened, but knew that someone got hurt she hid behind Danny & asked innocently, "Are you ok, Bobbie ?", Bobbie smiled at the little girl, & said, "I am fine, Sweetie", & with that, They continued their evening. 

 

Danny was finally happy in Hawaii, cause now he has everything, A great kid, girl, job, & a family that would back him up in any situation, Danny made a mental note to thank his friends for being so supportive of him, & Lorraine. He focused his attention back on his ohana, & laughed as Steve told a funny story about what happened on a case that he & Danny were involved in, Danny just sat back & absorbed the happy feeling that overcame him, & knew that his future will be bright, beautiful, & ok.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
